Where I Belong
by Navy Babe
Summary: Mac's thoughts about her new role as a wife and mother. Could be a companion piece to 'Simple Miracles' but you don't have to read that first.


Where I Belong

Author's Notes: Okay, I have to get these one shots out of my system before I get on with my other stories, I hope that you guys don't mind. I have a few more, so tell me if you're interested in them! Please review and tell me your thoughts! This could be considered a companion piece to another one of my stories 'Simple Miracles' but you don't have to read that one for this one to make sense.

Disclaimer: JAG doesn't belong to me....it's on my Christmas wish list though! The song 'Where I Belong' is sung by Rachel Proctor.

Mac sighed as she got off the commercial flight. She had just finished up an investigation in Miramar early, and decided to catch a civilian flight home instead of waiting for the next day for the transport. She hadn't called Harm, she wanted her homecoming to be a surprise. She went quickly to go get her bags, wanting to get home to her family.

Mac was in a taxi, heading back to her and Harm's apartment in DC. She looked out the window, and into the nighttime sky, thinking back to the many nights when she would do the exact same thing. She would sit there and wonder what was wrong with her, why she couldn't seem to get her life straight. It was like she would have all the pieces, but still couldn't figure out the puzzle.

'I've wished a million wishes on a big empty sky  
And I've spent too many endless nights alone  
Wondering if I was broken and why everything felt so wrong  
And where do I belong?'

Mac sighed as they approached the apartment building, and she immediately sought out the windows to her apartment. She smiled as she saw Harm upstairs, looking out the window, holding their little girl. She checked her internal clock, and found that it was almost 0200, the time when little Elizabeth usually woke up. She watched her husband rock their baby back and forth gently, probably singing softly to her.

She gave the cabbie her tab, and got her bags out of the trunk. She ran quickly to the front door, rain had started to fall since she got off the plane. She fumbled around in her purse for a few seconds, looking for her keys. She let her mind drift, back to their wedding day.

It wasn't the big wedding that she had always pictured with him, but it didn't matter. It was perfect all the same. Besides, he had promised her that they would have a big wedding, and now it was only two weeks away. At their civil ceremony she had worn a white sundress, and he had worn his summer whites, saying that it was the closest things to dress whites, and it was the uniform of the season.

She smiled softly as she remembered looking into his eyes as they said their vows. How ecstatic she felt when the judge pronounced them husband and wife. He took her into his arms, and gave her one of the tenderest kisses she had ever received. But most of all, she remembered how safe, how loved she felt in his arms.

'I see beyond the end of time when I look into your eyes  
It's so much bigger than this life and everything's right  
I feel so safe, safe as a child in your arms  
This is where I belong'

The elevator was taking forever, and Mac was still left with her thoughts. She and Harm had wasted so much time on other people, so much time denying what they really felt. She knew that it shouldn't matter now, that everything was finally how she had always wanted it. But she couldn't help but to think that she could have had all this so much sooner. But she was going to make the best of her time with him.

'I've seen my share of troubles  
And tears I've shed in vain  
Watched my dreams crumble  
But all along the way  
Someone heard me pray'

The elevator stopped suddenly at her floor, and she smiled as she stepped out. She was home. She searched through her purse for her key, but was surprised when Harm opened the door. "I wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow, how did you know?" She asked quietly, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"I saw your car outside while I was getting Elizabeth to bed." He said grinning, closing the door behind them. As soon as they were inside the apartment, Harm took his wife into his arms, and held her tightly. "I missed you Sarah." He whispered into her hair.

She wrapped her arms securely around his waist, and buried her head in his neck. "I missed you too Mr. Rabb." She murmured. They pulled back slightly, and she gazed up at him happily. "I'm exhausted, why don't we go to bed?"

Harm waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "To bed, Mrs.Rabb? I guess that you missed me more than I thought."

Mac glared playfully, and hit his arm lightly. "To sleep Harm. Let's go to sleep in our bed." Harm feigned a pout, and she grinned. "You never know....tomorrow night I might be up for something more. And we could always get Mattie and Jen to take care of Elizabeth for a night....."

Harm shot her a Flyboy grin as he led her up to their bed. "Sounds good to me." He got under the covers as she went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she looked over to see that her husband was already asleep. She grinned, and slid into bed next to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She grinned and brushed a light kiss across his lips. "Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered, as she leaned over and turned off the lamp.

'The house is quiet now and my, my heart is full  
And all the ones I love lay fast asleep and I am complete  
I turn out the light and I whisper goodnight  
And I know, this is where I belong'

Please review!


End file.
